


Cleanse my Soul

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Gen, Master/Slave, Owner/property, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not humiliating. On the contrary, it is a gift of the Goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse my Soul

Golden nectar of the Giver Goddess.  
Wash me in Your wet glories.  
Bathe me in the Divine inner gifts of You.

Cleanse me so that i may be worthy to worship at the blessed temple gates. 

The gates that lead me closer to an Earthbound Nirvana.

The blessed entrance to the Earthbound Nirvana.

Blessed are those that are anointed with Your gift.  
Awash in the glories of the Goddess incarnate.  
I pray for thirst, so that i may drink from Your Being more completely.

Cleanse me so that i may be worthy to worship at the blessed temple gates.

The gates that lead me closer to an Earthbound Nirvana.

The blessed entrance to the Earthbound Nirvana. 

As hot as Your touch.   
As smooth as Your voice.   
As strong as Your will.   
As wild as Your desires.   
As sharp as Your mind.   
These are but some of the qualities of the Holy Water You anoint me with. 

Cleanse me so that i may be worthy to worship at the blessed temple gates.

The gates that lead me closer to an Earthbound Nirvana.

The blessed entrance to the Earthbound Nirvana.

i am blessed to serve the Goddess in You.  
i am honored to be allowed to serve the Goddess through You.   
i worship the Goddess that is You.

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything assumed to be humiliating is... just a thought. :)
> 
>  
> 
> No beta checker.
> 
> D/s, O/p, or M/s. I think all could fit here, one way or another...
> 
> In case you are wondering, I am the D.O.M. :D
> 
> By C.I.S. aka AlexiCyn aka Alexi Bonds. Copyright 2004-2013 All rights reserved.


End file.
